In My Arms
by Anawiel Dewdrop
Summary: Baby Bra has woken in the middle of the night and refuses to go back to sleep. Vegeta, of all people, goes to comfort her. FLUFF. One shot.


In My Arms

By Anawiel Dewdrop

Rated: G

Just a great big ball of fluff I thought of while playing this C.D. (repeatedly ) and listening to the words of the song. It's so beautiful that it made me think of all of the Z fighters who had had daughters and I thought it suited Vegeta best, it's a rare chance for him to show his caring side. This is my first DBZ fic and yet again it's a song fic but the song is so damn beautiful I couldn't keep my hands off it. By the way I think Trunks is about 13 years older than Bra because at the tournament at the end of DBZ he is 18 years old and she only looks to be about 5 or 6, if someone knows for sure how old she was then please let me know. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters contained therein or within this fic. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama Gets down on her knees… "We're not worthy" and the song belongs to Mark Wills. If you like country music go and get his album called "Permanently", (I got this song off it) it's just so great I can't thank him enough. gets back down on knees…"We're still not worthy" Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy.

In My Arms

A calm silent night at Capsule Corp. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago. They were still all excited about the happenings the day before; Bulma had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with aquamarine eyes and hair to match.

A baby's cry split the silent night and the superior hearing of the saiyan prince picked it up before his wife did. He woke and looked at the clock

"Three in the morning, doesn't she have a sense of time?" he grumbled. He considered waking Bulma and telling her to deal with her screaming daughter but decided against it, as she was still exhausted from giving birth to her less than 48 hrs before.

He rose and left the room, being sure to close the door again so as not to disturb Bulma. He walked down the hall and stopped at the door to his daughter's room. The source of the disturbance lay inside. He opened the door and was assaulted by noise, his daughter was crying as loud as her little lungs would let her.

"Be quiet!" he cried over the top of the screams but that did nothing except scare her.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do but when Trunks was a baby he found that whenever Bulma picked him up he would usually stop crying so he decided to try it. He leaned over the cot and picked her up. He held her against his chest and started to rock back and forth, in what could only be described as a sort of a maternal instinct because he had no idea why else he would be doing it.

He turned looking for something to take his mind off the screams coming from the tiny being clutching at his chest and found a music box sitting on the pink chest of drawers. He decided to open it, if nothing else it would give him something else to listen to. As the music drifted out of the small box, combined with the gentle rocking of her father, Bra began to clam down and settle into her fathers embrace.

_Three a.m. on the clock_

_Lullaby, music box_

_Oh, baby please don't cry_

_Let's let mama sleep tonight_

As he stood holing his daughter he realised just how small she was, how precious and special and he began to regret neglecting his son when he was this age. Now he was glad he had let Bulma sleep, he was beginning to feel himself bond with the tiny baby in his arms. He desperately didn't want to be disturbed so he closed the door and looked around for somewhere to sit and calm his daughter. He spotted a rocking chair in the corner of the room and crossed over to it, navigating by the nightlight plugged into the wall. Slowly he lowered himself into it and continued to rock the tiny child in his arms

_You've only been home one day_

_You don't even know your name_

Slowly but surely, Bra clamed down and became silent. Vegeta merely sat and looked at her for what might have been hours for all he cared. She began to fuss a little in his arms so he brought her up closer to his face so he could see her better and try to determine why she was being so fussy. In an act of tenderness that he didn't think possible from one so young, she reached up her hand and placed it on his cheek.

_Tiny hand on my cheek_

_You're a miracle to me_

_In the stillness of the night_

_Cradled in this rocking chair_

_I hold all my hopes and dreams_

_Every single answered prayer_

At that very moment he realised just how blessed he was. He had two beautiful children and an incredible wife who somehow managed to put up with him and his individual and, at times horrific, treatment of her. Somehow, she had managed to get the Mighty Price of all Saiyans himself to settle down. At first it had grated on him, he had even let himself be taken over by Babidi in an attempt to rid himself of his newfound love for his family. Now, he couldn't imagine how he could have ever been happy without the constant, unconditional love he received from them. He sent a silent Thank You to the Supreme Kai himself for being allowed this second chance to get fatherhood right.

_In my arms_

_Wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms_

_I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you…in my arms_

As he sat in the dim glow of the nightlight and rocked his daughter back and forth in the rocking chair, he vowed to protect her for as long as he possibly could. He would even come back from the dead (again) if necessary.

_As I watch you take each breath_

_Oh, it scares me to death_

_To know you're counting on me_

_To be the daddy that you need_

As he sat and watched her silently breathe in and out, he saw just how tiny she was, how dependant on him for everything and how much help she would need if she were to grow to be as wonderful as her mother and brother were. His thoughts turned to his son as he sat and rocked his daughter. 13 years. It had been 13 years since his son had been this size and he had missed most of it because of his arrogance.

He smiled as he recalled what Bulma had once called him. Wienie wasn't it, after he had emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, treated his future son like dirt and hadn't even acknowledged his infant son sleeping in his mother's arms in favour of running off and fighting Cell. She had hit the nail right on the head with that one. Looking back he saw just how big a jerk he had been, and to some extent, still was, and he was ashamed. He was so preoccupied with trying to best Kakkarot that he had missed the whole of his son's life.

_Wounded knees, broken hearts_

_Learning how to drive a car_

_When it's time for your first date_

_Will I know just what to say?_

_And when you find that one true love_

_I'll put on my best smile_

_And I'll try to hide my tears_

_As I walk you down the aisle_

His thoughts then turned to where he would be 13 years from now, would he repeat his mistakes, would he allow his daughters life to pass him by in favour of training only to wake up one night and realise he had done it again? What would happen to her in those 13 years? How would she grow? Whom would she favour as she grew? Would she feel that she was able to come to him with her problems? What would happen after those 13 years? Would she feel comfortable bringing home her boyfriends for them to meet? Would she be too embarrassed, or worse, scared to bring them in case he blew his top? He thought about how fast she would grow and what she would do with her life. He prayed that she would include him. He didn't want to miss his daughter's life as he had his sons.

_In my arms_

_Wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms_

_I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you…in my arms_

Sitting in that room, in the middle of the night, cradling his new baby daughter he made a promise to himself and his daughter.

"I promise you. I will protect you, I will care for you and no matter what you do, I will love you."

He was never sure afterwards, but he could have sworn he saw her smile as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Oh, this promise I will keep_

_As you finally fall asleep…in my arms_

When he was sure she was asleep, he rose from the rocking chair, placed her gently back in the cot and quietly crept out of the room and back to his own a few doors down the hall. When he got back into bed, Bulma woke up and rolled over to him.

"What was wrong with her?" she enquired as she snuggled up to her husband

"Nothing, she just wanted to be held" he replied as he wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep.

The End

A/N: AAWWWW, I could just about choke on that fluff ball, how 'bout you? I managed to make myself cry while writing it, what an achievement eh? Please review and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
